Woman of his dreams
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Yes cheezy title. Severus finds himself on the recieving end of a very emotional Narcissa, what will ensue, I wonder?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content, you have been warned.

A/N: I've had this in my head for a while, and it has taken me ages to write, I just kept starting and stopping, so I hope it doesn't sound too disjointed because it wasn't all written at once.

* * *

Severus was sat on his sofa in the dark living room of Spinners end, when the fire suddenly burst into life in a shower of green flames, a tall hooded figure stepped out. Severus rose at once and greeted his guest,

"What brings you here at this hour?" he asked politely

The hood of the velvet black cloak was lowered to reveal tear stained cheeks, a large purpling bruise above the right eye and a split lip. He couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped his lips as trembling hands reached out to him and Narcissa Malfoy collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably,

"Cissy what happened?" Severus asked in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he led her over to the sofa and poured her a generous glass of wine from the recently uncorked bottle sitting on the table. She took it gratefully and brought the glass shakily to her lips, taking a large swig, before setting it down on the coffee table.

It took her a few minutes to compose herself and stop the stream of tears, her breathing was still not fully under control as she tried to explain

"L-Lucius, he tried t-to – I- I …uh … imperius – he –he hit m-me… Oh Severus" She wailed as her arms flew around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder.

To say Severus was shocked was a major understatement. He just sat there, he couldn't really comprehend what was happening, this display of emotion and openness was something he had never seen in Narcissa.

Finally she pulled back and removed her cloak, keeping her hands busy and now avoiding his eyes. Severus took her hands in his and tried to get her to explain more rationally,

"Are you saying that Lucius did this to you?" He asked gesturing to the bruises

"Yes" she answered quietly, looking at their interlocked hands.

"Why?" he asked with a perplexed look on his face. Now Lucius has never seemed the caring type, but to beat his wife was a different matter entirely.

"He wanted to… to control me" She barely whispered. Severus' frown deepened and he tried to catch her eye.

"What do you mean?" She looked into his eyes then, a look of sorrow and hurt that pulled at his heart in ways he couldn't believe. This woman, this beautiful, intelligent woman that he had longed for, for years, that he had envied Lucius for, was looking at him with a vulnerability that a Black should never show and it was because of a man who claimed to love her. In that instant Severus wanted nothing more than to kiss her. As if he deserved someone as perfect as she, with all the propriety he possessed he restrained himself and listened.

"He used the imperius curse on me" Her grip on his hands tightened slightly "for years, he kept me as a trophy wife, he used my name and family connection to manipulate people. He used me to breed him a pure-blood son who is as arrogant and materialistic as his father. Then what does he do? He discards me, keeps me locked away" tears were brimming in her eyes again, but he knew she needed this, she needed to tell somebody after all this time, it would help her heal.

"Lucius wouldn't let me do anything; he told me it was for my own good. He told me that joining the death eaters was worth it, for a good cause and _she_ helped. That wretched sister of mine helped him, she told me it was for a great purpose, a great dream! 'The perfect world!' she called it" Narcissa gave a small, shrill, almost hysterical, laugh at that.

"Bellatrix! She knew? She knew what Lucius was doing to you?" She broke eye contact and looked back at their hands, giving a small nod of confirmation.

"But I did it" she said suddenly, a slightly manic glint in her eye, "I got away, he had become more careless with the charms lately, he's getting in too deep, and I told him I was leaving him. Oh he didn't take to well to that, he hit me and threw me against the wall, attempting to strangle me. He seemed too shocked at my action to even think of going for his wand. I managed to steal it and stun him so he couldn't follow me. Then I came here, I didn't know what else to do, I didn't know who to go to" She picked up the wine glass again and drained it, letting out a long sigh of relief at finally finishing.

Severus sat thinking over this for several minutes, _she left him? She actually left him? And she is here, with me. _He couldn't get his mind around it, there was so much he wanted to say, so many feelings and emotions swirling behind the composed almost stoic exterior.

"That bastard!" He heard the words even before he realised he had spoken them, anger boiled inside him quickly, that foul, slimy, pompous, git had hurt her. Severus stood quickly with every intention to go and kill the Malfoy who would even dream of harming such a beautiful creature. He would gladly embrace the consequences, he wanted to show everyone exactly what that monster had done. People worshiped Lucius, and why? Because he had money, and a reputation. Well Severus could do nothing about his money, but he _could_ ruin his reputation.

Narcissa must have noticed the murderous glint in his eye as he strode past her toward the fireplace, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her

"Severus, don't!" she pleaded "Whatever it is that you are thinking, don't!" she cupped his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes "he's not worth it"

"He hurt you" Was all Severus could manage to say through gritted teeth. Then she did something completely unexpected, she kissed him. She just brought her lips up and pressed them tenderly to his.

"Don't do it Sev, _I_ need you right now" she whispered, her head tilted up, her breath ghosting over his lips. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body closer and he kissed her. His mind spun and his hands trembled as they rested on her lower back. Her tongue gently, cautiously stroked across his bottom lip and he opened to her. Their tongues met, tangling together in a warm embrace as the kiss deepened.

His dreams were coming true; _Narcissa Black is finally kissing me! _He let out a soft moan and tangled one hand into her soft blonde locks and her arms circled his neck.

They pulled apart and as oxygen filled Severus' brain in sharp gasps he started to come to his senses. _What am I doing? _Stepping back a few feet he turned and looked away.

"I-I can't do this to you Cissy"

"W-what?" confusion clouded her voice, he knew there would be a look of hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't turn around, he couldn't look. If he did he wouldn't be able to resist those red kiss stained lips,

"It-it wouldn't be... fair. You-you're vulnerable right now" he fumbled his words, trying to clear his head of the feel of her against his body, he rubbed a hand roughly over his face before continuing "I don't want to take advantage. I don't want you to want me because it's convenient and I'm here for you, I want you to actually want me, and at present I do not feel that you are in a state of mind to be making decisions like that." He glanced at her quickly, "I'm sorry" he added

Narcissa looked down at her hands and asked softly,

"May I please use your washroom" taken by surprise Severus just curtly nodded and she walked stiffly out of the room. When he was alone he dropped himself onto the sofa once more, and rested his head in his hands, _what am I saying? This was Narcissa! I am turning down Narcissa Mal- no Narcissa Black! Me, of all people, was saying no to Narcissa Black! Why? _He let out a groan of frustration. _I know why, because I am not the selfish, heartless, cold, death eater that people like to think I am. I care about her, and I can't ruin our friendship, our trust, for something as menial as sex. She needed support, she has just left her husband, she is not looking for another one yet you fool! And even if she was, why would she even consider picking a half-blood school teacher like me? _

Narcissa entered the room again; Severus lifted his head and gave a small smile. She had freshened herself up; her cheeks were no longer tear-tracked and she looked a lot less flustered than when she had left the room. She sat next to him and half-filled her glass of wine, taking a sip, before breathing deep and clearing her throat. Narcissa looked at Severus with a sobriety that made him sit up a little straighter and pay attention, this was serious.

"Severus, I understand why you would want to put this off, you feel that I am too emotional and that my grief has clouded my judgement some what. You are mistaken" Severus opened his mouth to speak, to contradict, but her fingers rested on his lips to stop him.

"Do not tell me that I am being irrational Severus, I want this, I want you!" all he could do was stare in wonder, and maybe a glimmer of hope, "look" Narcissa took his hand in hers, "the only reason I married Malfoy was because it is what my parents had wanted, he was eligible, pure-blood and rich, everything I _Should_ have wanted in a husband. So they never asked my opinion, it was all arranged for us, and we managed. For a while" she took another sip of wine, "But I never wanted him, not really. I wanted you Severus" This was the second time she had said that in as many minutes, and even a man with such self-control as him couldn't just ignore that, especially when it came to Narcissa.

He leant forward cupped her face and kisser her, she gave a whimper and then opened to him. The passion was intense and you could practically feel the temperature in the room rise. Narcissas' arms circled his thin waist and she leant him back onto the sofa, lips still locked. He let her take the lead as he knew that she needed this, needed some control back in her life after what Lucius had put her through, so he let her go as slow or as fact as she wanted.

They pulled apart through need of air, panting desperately, and then breathlessly Narcissa whispered,

"Make love to me Severus" How could he say no?

* * *

A/N: Hope that was ok, it is rated M for the second chapter. Thanks for reading, reviews would be much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling, not me unfortunately.

Beta: Sam

Rating: M for sexual content, you have been warned.

Narcissa led Severus out of the room and along the corridor to his bedroom. She had been to his house many times over the years, but never into his room, which made her hesitate at the door. Reaching for the door handle Severus noticed her reluctance; he placed his long pale fingers over hers and guided her hand, letting the door swing open. They stood in the doorway, he had his body pressed to her back, he bent his head and kissed her neck softly,

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her hair, her eyes closed and she rested her head back on his chest,

"Yes" she replied. With that, he wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her to face him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, he laid her down gently then stood. With a flick of his right hand the candles lining the walls lit one after the other around the room until there was a soft, flickering, glow over the plush black duvet.

Sitting next to her on the bed he cradled her head in his hand and kissed her again, their lips meeting softly at first, then more urgently as she tangled her fingers in his hair. His tongue slipped between her lips and she moaned into his mouth as they moved closer together.

His hand travelled down her body, first skimming down her arms and back up again, over her collar bone, around the soft curve of her breast. His palm rested momentarily on the dip of her waist before descending to her hips, guiding her closer to him. He pressed his body against the length of hers, and felt her shudder as she realised how aroused he was when he touched her in ways he had only dreamt about.

His fingers trembled in anticipation as he started to undo the buttons down the back of her dress, fingers sliding on the thin silk fabric as button by button he revealed more of her soft smooth skin. Once he managed to unbutton and slide the dress off of her shoulders, he let his fingertips slowly glide up and down her spine, sending tingles along her entire body and he pressed light kisses to her now exposed skin, which he had wanted to kiss for years.

She reached for his shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly, one hand executing the task, the other caressing each piece of flesh as it's exposed. She removed his shirt, the black fabric falling to the floor. She admired his broad shoulders and smooth chest, her hands and eyes roaming over him. Her eye's half lidded and dark, as she watched him remove her dress, she helped by standing next to the bed and letting it fall to the floor, stepping out of it and her shoes at the same time.

She crawled back onto the bed and splayed her hand in the centre of Severus' chest, pushing him down, leaning over giving him a hard and passionate kiss. The fast beat of his heart thrumming against her fingers as she stroked his chest and he unhooked the clasp of her bra. She gasped as her nipples were exposed to the cool room, he lifted one hand cautiously and cupped one of her breasts. The soft pale flesh warm beneath his touch as he squeezed them gently, his fingers brushing over her nipples, she moaned into his mouth. With his arm around her waist he pulled her down on top of him. One of her legs rested between his, and she ground her thigh into his groin, as their tongues battled for dominance, but he let her take control again; he didn't want her to feel intimidated.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, both panting heavily, the rise and fall of each others chest, causing their skin to brush sporadically, heightening their eagerness. Narcissa sat up slightly

"Please Severus, I need you. It- I… It's umm… well I mean I haven't…" She looked away blushing slightly "It's been a while since…" her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. Severus sat so he was leaning against the head board and placed his fingers underneath her chin and forced her to look at him,

"It's ok, I don't care, just take your time, I will do whatever you need" He spoke softly but firmly and never broke eye contact. She blinked back what looked like tears and so he kissed her softly. He pulled her into his lap, so that she was straddling his thighs. Her hands travelled over his chest and rested on his belt buckle, glancing at him quickly, before biting her lip again, in nervousness, starting to undo it.

They both shifted slightly so he could get his trousers and boxers off, she slid her underwear down her legs and they too were added to the ever increasing pile of clothes scattered across the bedroom floor. She settled onto his lap again and their lips met, bodies pressed tightly as one, nothing but sweat between them.

She moved back slightly only so he could guide his weeping member inside her. As he started to enter her, he groaned at the heat and wetness he felt, willing his self control to hold out a little longer. Her eyes closed as she gasped, slowly lowered her body, engulfing him in her inch by tantalising inch. His fingers were gripping her hips steadying her as he moved out of her, before she pushed back down, joining them once more.

Their moans filled the room, as she rolled her hips and pulled him deeper in. She smiled down at him as sweat dripped off of her body, he leant forward and flicked his tongue over one of her pert nipples, circling it and teasing her. Feeling her squirm in his arms before he sucked hard and a low deep moan emitted from her throat. Her hands flew to his hair, holding his lips to her skin, she arched into his mouth as he sucked again. The feeling of her nails scraping his scalp, as he scratched his along her back, was sensational.

"Yes" she cried out, her head thrown back as he marked her, she was his, and only his! Pulling him up, she kissed him fervently, the need and desire that ran thought him as she kissed him so, brought him close to the edge. When she bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood slightly, as she rocked him deeper inside her body, he couldn't hold on. His orgasm rippled through him and he shuddered as he felt himself emptying into his new found lover calling her name. Narcissa's cries of pleasure, as she came seconds later, filled his mind and all he could do was hold her writhing, sweat soaked body to his.

Coming down from their high he couldn't help let a laugh escape him, she looked questioningly as she lay next to him smiling slightly, He grinned back

"I've been waiting for that for so long, you're amazing" He proclaimed

"I'm glad it was to your satisfaction" She chuckled, moving to nestle against his chest. He stayed awake smiling to himself as he pulled the duvet over them and her breathing evened out into a peaceful sleep. Kissing the top of her head he whispered

"I love you" before extinguishing the candles with a wordless spell.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry the second chapter was shorter, but hope you enjoyed it anyways, as always reviews are loved!


End file.
